


heart boner

by imasloppybitch



Series: my friends they are enough [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, also mentions of sonia but not in depth but still, but that's all teasing. theres no sexual content., stan and bev are in it briefly, theres also light sexual conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasloppybitch/pseuds/imasloppybitch
Summary: Richie, Bev, & Stan went to one of Ben & Eddie's track meets, and Richie's just so proud of his sexy and wonderful boyfriend and wants him to himself mostly so he can just tell him how much he loves him a lot.part of my post ch1, there will never be a ch2 college au
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: my friends they are enough [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	heart boner

**Author's Note:**

> there's literally nothing to this, i just love love.

“Look at my first-place boyfriend!” Richie screeched, jumping off of the hood of Bev’s car to meet Eddie halfway across the parking lot, tackling him into a hug. He lifted Eddie by the waist until Eddie was laughing and slapping his back.

“I’m sorry, babe, I’m so fucking proud, you did so good out there!” Richie said as he put Eddie back to his feet, taking his hand instead, leading him towards the car, towards their friends. “Plus, you’re irresistible. You’re so damn a- _ track- _ tive.” 

“God you’re terrible,” Eddie snorted. “And listen, if you shout another joke about my ass while I’m running, I  _ will  _ ban you from coming to any more meets.”

“C’mon!” Richie said, pouting dramatically. When they were closer to the car, he said, “First Stan’s homophobic and now you’re-”

“I was not being homophobic!” Stan interrupted. 

“You totally were!” Richie shouted.

“I simply told him he should stop yelling about your ass,” Stan huffed.

“Well, you also said he’s been more annoying since he came out,” Bev laughed, “But that’s just the truth.” 

“Oh, Bev and Stan are totally right, that’s not homophobic, that’s true,” Eddie said with a laugh before wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist, kissing his cheek.

Richie stuck his tongue out at Stan and then tickled Eddie’s side.

“So where’s Ben?” Bev asked, ignoring the fact that Eddie and Richie were slapping each other, laughing wildly. 

“He stayed behind to talk to the coach, something about adding another event, I don’t know, he said he’d fill me in later,” Eddie said when Richie finally let him talk. “He should be here soon.”

“Well Bev, you can take Stan home, right?” Richie asked.

“Why’re we rushing out? You don’t want to say congrats to Ben?” 

“Because I just watched you be sweaty in those shorts all day and if I have to wait a minute longer to act on how that made me feel, I will absolutely, without a doubt die,” Richie said very seriously.

“Oh my god, ew,” Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Eddie slapped Richie’s arm hard and pushed him away, but no amount of biting his lip hid his smile.

“Okay,” Bev said, laughing as she shook her head. “I’ll tell Ben how sorry you are you missed him.”

“You’re a doll,” Richie said, winking at her. “Next week we’ll have to see if we can make some cheerleading uniforms, because Eddie and Ben definitely deserve some official cheerleaders.”

“You will not catch me in any cheerleading skirts anytime soon,” Bev said.

“Well my ass would look  _ great  _ in a skirt.”

“What ass?” Eddie teased.

Stan laughed and Richie let out an indignant huff before taking Eddie’s hand, leading him towards where Eddie usually parked. They both turned to call propper goodbyes to their friends before actually walking to the car.

“God, you’re wired today,” Eddie laughed.

“Okay, it’s not my fault you look so fucking hot in those track shorts.”

“Well the idea of you in a cheerleading skirt…”

“I thought I didn’t have enough of an ass,” Richie teased, elbowing Eddie gently, keeping their fingers intertwined. 

“You know your  _ everything _ is enough for me,” Eddie murmured.

“Fuck,” Richie whispered. “You just gave my heart an erection.”

“Oh. My. God.” Eddie said, letting go of Richie’s hand. Richie whined took Eddie’s arm, wrapping both of his arms around him. Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed Richie before gently pushing him away, unlocking his car with the key fob.

“We’re going back to my place?” Richie asked. 

“We’re sure not going to mine,” Eddie scoffed.

“Well, I mean if you wanted to go out, or-”

“I thought you were going to die if we didn’t fuck soon,” Eddie laughed.

Richie shrugged and admitted, “No,I just wanted you all to myself. I’ve missed you, we were both hella busy this week.”

“Okay, now  _ my  _ heart has an erection,” Eddie laughed as the two of them got in the car. 

Richie laughed. As soon as his phone was hooked up to the aux cord, he held his hand out on the center counsel, palm facing upward. When Eddie didn’t immediately take his hand off the wheel to hold his, Richie cleared his throat and gently tapped his hand against the plastic it was resting on.

“God, you’re so needy,” Eddie teased as he intertwined their fingers.

“So first you tease me by wearing all those sexy shorts and now you’re teasing me by telling me you have a heart erection and then  _ not  _ holding my hand,” Richie huffed. He turned his head to look dramatically out the window. “Nobody knows how hard I have it.”

Eddie shook his head fondly and squeezed Richie’s hand gently. Richie turned back to Eddie, smiling at him.

“Shit, I love you,” Richie whispered.

“I love you too, babe,” Eddie murmured. He laughed and said, “Now if only you could be sweet when you’re cheering me on instead of a gross hornball.”

“Well maybe if you could be less sexy when you’re running-”

“Oh am I not sexy now?”

“You’re sexy literally every second of every day,” Richie corrected quickly. “The difference when you’re running, all I get is your body. Right now, I’ve got the whole package and your heart boner is getting me more riled up than your pants boner.”

“I don’t have a pants boner!”

“And that’s why your heart boner has all my attention,” Richie laughed.

“That’s both cute and annoying.”

“Just like you, Spaghetti.”

“You’re the most annoying part of me.”

“Did you just say I’m part of you? Dude, my heart’s about to fucking cum.”

“Okay, we can’t ever, ever use that metaphor again, I’m literally going to crash this car into a pole if you say anything like that ever again.”

Richie just laughed and squeezed Eddie’s hand. He leaned back in the passenger seat and just stared at Eddie in absolute adoration.

“What is it, Richie?” Eddie snapped after too much silence.

“I just love you a lot,” Richie mumbled.

“You’re such a sap,” Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes. He sighed softly and after a moment said, “I love you too, Rich. And I missed you a lot this week too. I’m sorry, between track and classes and my mom being a complete and utter psycho, it’s just been shit lately.”

“Don’t be sorry. It doesn’t help that like the five minutes a week you’re free, I’m usually working.” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, we’re fine,” Eddie said, as if he was convincing himself, not Richie. After a beat of silence he asked, “You don’t work tonight, do you?”   
  


“No, I requested off all day.”

“What a fucking genius,” Eddie murmured happily. “I’m staying over.”

“Deal,” Richie nodded. “Did you tell your mom?”

“No, I’m gonna text her and turn off my phone,” Eddie decided.

“What a fucking genius,” Richie hummed. “So what’re the big plans? We gonna take advantage of tonight and have a big date night?”

“We’re gonna take advantage of tonight by taking a long shower, taking a long nap, eating all of the food in your fridge, and then going back to sleep,” Eddie said definitively. 

“You’re literally my dream boyfriend.”

“You say that like it’s an exaggeration,” Eddie huffed. “You’ve literally dreamed about me since we were kids.”

“And you say that like I’m the only one who was doing the dreaming.”

Eddie huffed out a laugh, knowing he had no defense against the comment, glad he didn’t. 


End file.
